Radio Diamond City (stacja radiowa)
Radio Diamond City (RDC) - stacja radiowa mieszcząca się we Wspólnocie w 2287 roku, mająca swoją siedzibę w Diamond City. Informacje Stacja radiowa odtwarza utwory zarówno przedwojenne jak i powojenne, te wykonywane są przez Magnolię. Stacja zawiera 12 utworów z Radia Galaxy News z Fallouta 3. RDC jest pierwszą z falloutowych stacji radiowych w której odtwarzane jest Rockabilly z lat 50, XX wieku. Radio prowadzone jest przez DJ'a Travisa Milesa, który choć prowadzi audycje radiowe, jest bardzo nieśmiały i niepewny siebie. Gracz może mu pomóc wykonując misję "Nie łam się, stary". Jeśli Travis zginie, jego funkcję w stacji przejmuję Sheng Kawolski. Piosenki * A Wonderful Guy - Tex Beneke (1949) * Accentuate the Positive - Bing Crosby (1945) * Anything Goes - Cole Porter (1934) * Atom Bomb Baby - The Five Stars (1957) * Butcher Pete (Part 1) - Roy Brown (1950) * Butcher Pete (Part 2) - Roy Brown (1950) * Civilization, zwane również jako "Bongo Bongo Bongo" - Danny Kaye i The Andrews Sisters (1947) * Crawl Out Through The Fallout - Sheldon Allman (1960) * Crazy He Calls Me - Billie Holiday (1949) * Dear Hearts and Gentle People - Bob Crosby (1949) * Easy Living - Billie Holiday (1937) * Good Rocking Tonight - Roy Brown (1947) * Grandma Plays the Numbers - Wynonie Harris (1949) * Happy Times - Bob Crosby i The Bobcats (1949) * He's a Demon, He's a Devil, He's a Doll - Betty Hutton (1950) * I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire - The Ink Spots (1941) * Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - Ella Fitzgerald i The Ink Spots (1944) * It's A Man - Betty Hutton (1951) * It's All Over But the Crying - The Ink Spots (1947) * Keep A Knockin - Louis Jordan (1939) * Maybe - The Ink Spots (1940) * Mighty, Mighty Man - Roy Brown (1948) * One More Tomorrow - Frankie Carle (1946) * Orange Colored Sky - Nat King Cole (1950) * Personality - Johnny Mercer (1946) * Pistol Packin' Mama - Bing Crosby i The Andrews Sisters (1943) * Right Behind You Baby - Ray Smith (1958) * Rocket 69 - Connie Allen (1951) * Sixty Minute Man - Billy Ward and his Dominoes (1951) * The End of the World - Skeeter Davis (1962) * The Wanderer - Dion (1961) * Undecided - Ella Fitzgerald (1938) * Uranium Fever - Elton Britt (1955) * Uranium Rock - Warren Smith (1958) * Way Back Home - Bob Crosby i The Bob Cats (1935) * Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On - Big Maybelle (1955) * Worry Worry Worry - The Three Suns (1949) Piosenki Magnolii Po odwiedzeniu Magnolii w Dobrym Sąsiedztwie w Barze "Trzecia Szyna", w radiu zaczną być odtwarzane jej piosenki. * Baby It's Just You * Good Neighbor * I'm the One You're Looking For * Man Enough * Train Train Ciekawostki Sygnał radiowy RDC, pomimo odległości, nadal bez zakłóceń dociera na Wyspę. Występowanie Radio Diamond City występuje tylko w Falloucie 4. en:Diamond City Radio es:Radio de Diamond City (radio) fr:Radio de Diamond City ru:Радиостанция Даймонд-сити Kategoria:Stacje Radiowe Kategoria:Fallout 4